Looking to the future
by starkcontrastblue
Summary: A sequel to my other stories Avengers and those years. My own little AU verse. SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME. Disclaimer:I don't own the Avengers Marvel and Disney do, I just play in their sandbox
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, don't own them just play. they belong to Disney/Marvel**

The return of Tony Stark

Why the hell was he nervous. He had spoken to larger crowds with more powerful people. This was MIT, he had spent many fond years down these corridors with Rhodey by his side attempting to keep him out of trouble. He had failed he couldn't fight against Tony's nature. It was different now of course as Morgan sat beside him while he waited to go on stage, Happy sat flicking through a tablet on the plush sofa. He wished Pepper had be able to come along. Almost year ago, the world had regained half its population, Stark Industries was thriving again. He was here to release another round of scholarships the first recipient being Peter who was due to start at MIT next fall. The kid had popped in and out of the Stark's lives over the past few months Tony had pushed him in the labs to get him ready for college. He gotten to know Morgan and swiftly became her favourite. Tony had split his time between the lake house and his offices in New York as Pepper spent increasing amounts of time at Stark Industries. He missed the time they spent together before, selfish he knew but it still weighed heavily him, the demands of the world. Tony turned as the lead organiser stepped in quickly going over proceedings. His mind drifted not only was he due to attend the anniversary of the 'return' as it was called in DC, he was also overseeing the massive clear up at the old Avengers HQ. Fury had finally called.

Tony rubbed his eyes standing straight and attempting to stir up the old bravado. Morgan hugged and wished him luck. Happy patted the couch showing Morgan the movie on the screen. Tony commanded the room as the students held on his every word. He turned swiftly as Morgan ran towards him with Happy stopping at the side of the stage looking exacerbated. Tony opened his arms as Morgan ran up. Tony smiled broadly at the crowd while Morgan was balanced on his hip joining in with Tony offering a small wave. They only cheered louder.

The offices were rather non-descript like hundreds more in the city, just the place to meet a spy. The spy. Tony straightened his tie as he walked through security and was met by Fury who held out his hand. Tony took it. "Thank you for coming Tony I know you busy "Fury said as they entered the elevator." Busy is an understatement Nick" Tony rolled his eyes "I have more than one man can deal with, but you know that". Nick stayed quiet as held the door for Tony. Tony sat gazing round the modest office a real come down from the old SHIELD ones. Of course, Tony knew why Nick wanted to meet. The Avengers. "I think you know why I called you in Tony "Nick said leaning back "I know Nick the Avengers? a team" Tony just couldn't not consider the Avengers in any other form than what they had been. Peter was more than content to be the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman even after he left for college, Tony refused to draw the kid into another largescale conflict. Thor was in space, banner a lead scientist in some university in Europe, Clint retired and they, well both Natasha and Steve gave their lives so they could have this chance not to screw up the world again. At the old site, once cleared up he planned to erect a memorial, nothing more. "I know its hard Tony Its why I didn't bring it up sooner" Tony sat a little straighter "Where's Danvers's she is a one-woman Avenger's" It was true she had brought down whole fleets of ships, alone. "She has business elsewhere I respect that I have known her for a while now." Tony chocked back a laugh "yeah like since she saved our asses thirty years ago". They sat quietly for a moment. Tony had never wanted to be an Avenger he was happy alone. It was only when he joined the team when they came together that he discovered he needed them. "Rhodey and Clint have retired, Wanda's at school and Lang brought Sam along to work for Hank they have no interest in joining up" Fury gave one of his knowing smiles It was an open secret between them that Barnes now resided in Wakanda a second chance granted by T'Challa "I know the situation "he said passing the tablet to Tony "some possible recruits" Tony glanced at the screen on the desk flicking through the files, ok he thought this just got interesting.

It was Morgan tapping on his knee to announce dinner was ready that broke him out of his trance. Pepper chatted with Peter as he sat crossed legged on the couch, it was a rare event that they all managed to eat together. Tony reread the message again. Fury wanted Tony to take over SHIELD, the new SHIELD. Returning to the pledges his father had made when had founded the organisation with Peggy Carter. It was part of the reason he was considering it, legacy. Tony Stark, Director of SHIELD. Tony stood up stretching and ruffling Morgan's hair. Peter started recounting his day as they ate with Morgan laughing and encouraging him to continue, Tony remained quiet. HYDRA had brought down SHIELD, Steve had taken down HYDRA. Tony's heart skipped a little thinking of that day. Steve was beaten but alive Tony recalled the relief when he had discovered that. Sam was with him whom Tony had never really got to know al that well. When Steve recounted HYDRA's plans Tony's body had gone cold. It was made worse because his own technology had been used in their plans, the ships, the software, the weapons. Peter was talking to him and he tried to keep up his mind a whirlwind of possibilities. He could help the world, keep it safe and attempt to restore the Stark name. No more weapons, no more death. Tony continued to nod and engage with the conversation formulating how he could integrate the new Avengers into SHIELD.

….

The lights flickered across Tony's face as he watched the screen, Morgan sitting crossed legged picking candy from a bowl beside him. "So, this was a big thing then in the olden days?" Morgan asked as he stretched out in on the cosy recliner, at seven Morgan's dedication for maths and science was clear, she was genius. At least in Tony's eyes. And her teacher's much to Pepper's dismay as she now had two sarcastic geniuses to contend with. "Yes, it was and I am bringing it back." Tony had been nervous about showing Morgan this footage, his father talking directly to him. Tony remembered when he had created a similar message for Morgan, how painful it had been. Well at least it wasn't _Frozen_ both of themwhich he'd watched a thousand times. He had those songs stuck in his head and hadn't realised he was humming one until Pepper nudged him in the ribs during a shareholders meeting. Morgan asked questions as the Expo footage of 2010 started up with AC/DC blasting through the speakers. "Dad you're such a show off!" Tony couldn't help but laugh, she had asked about Iron Man only in the last year as she spoke and met more people, her classmates practically fell over when they discovered Iron Man's daughter was in their class. Tony had stayed up all night with Pepper formulating how best to explain everything to their daughter. Pepper calm as always concluded he had to be honest. He pulled several suits from storage to which Morgan swiftly asked question after question. Tony wished he had brought Peter along to distract her." Mr Stark?" Tony rolled his eyes would he ever get the kid to call him Tony?" In here Pete" Tony replied while picking up his coffee. Morgan leapt up and hugged Peter as he sat beside them "is that the Expo?" Peter said leaning forward "Yep Pete its when we first met you want to tell Morgan the story while I go make a call? "Tony said and walked toward the door "sure thing Mr Stark" Peter said while throwing down his backpack. "how long you back Pete?" Tony asked at the door" a week I am catching up with MJ" Tony raised an eyebrow as he walked out. Tony walked out toward the lake and leant on a tree it had been fifteen years since the last Stark Expo, it felt right to restart the tradition. The world was far from healed and bringing people together for humanities sake seemed appropriate.

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. Avengers are not mine I just play. Disney/Marvel own them**

The return of Tony stark, chapter two.

Rain dropped lightly on Tony's umbrella as he stared out onto the compound. It had only been fully cleared for a few months the clean-up taking much longer than he anticipated. With massive gouges in the earth, scorched ground. The impact craters were huge. Tony had not been back since the battle leaving everything to his clean up crew which he had set up to clear up after Loki and any subsequent battles over the years. They had been kept busy. Tony walked across the ground past his security spotting a couple of piles of debris still waiting to be collected, the familiar A of the Avengers resting on its side. He knelt and touched the ground looking up. Tony began to think he should just keep the gates shut. With the various people working on their own including Wakanda the world had plenty of people to look after her. Tony glanced at his phone as the glass glowed blue, FRIDAY in his ear reminding him of his up coming meeting. It was because of Peter he was standing in the rain and his discussion about the Avengers. Tony had two well three sticking points. One the whole issue of accountability, he needed to protect who ever came under his command. Two was if it was possible that SHIELD and the new Avengers could well together. Three was convincing his potential recruits to join up, they all seemed happy with their own paths. Tony refused to make the mistakes of the past he also wasn't 100% sure if he could resist the suit if the opportunity presented. He was Iron Man after all. Tony decided he would build the new SHIELD here and see what came out of it. Let the Avengers rest. His mind drifted as he jumped startled "God strange give me a little warning will ya?" Tony said watching the wizard step out of the portal. "It's good to see you Tony "He said as the rain began to stop "we're not being invaded, are we?" Tony asked panic catching at his throat, "strange placed a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder "no the Earth is fine I wanted to discuss something with you" Tony looked over the battle field, he hadn't seen Strange since the Steves funeral. "can I ask you something first? Tony said still staring out." of course" Tony shifted on his feet "of all those possibilities you saw you saw me die here it's why you saved my life on Titan; did you never see Steve make that play?" Strange glanced towards Tony "he tried but you always got there first the slightest shift and it changed everything, I made the best call I could and yes anything could have changed the outcome" Tony turned and went toward his waiting car "some of us have to drive ill come by your place"

The Sanctum was much like Tony remembered without a giant hole in the roof." how is Doctor Banner?" Strange asked as he offered Tony a cup of tea "good he's happy expanding all those young minds but I get the feeling that's not why you asked me here" Strange leant back considering his words. "As you know I have been training wizards and protecting this reality as my knowledge grows as do my concerns" Tony felt and anxious bubble swell in his stomach "ok so all is not good here at Hogwarts" Tony tried to hide a grin recalling that the Harry Potter books and films were among Morgan's favourites. Strange leant forward "Since the use of the stones there has been a sharp increase in recorded mutations, humans with extraordinary powers" Tony squinted rubbing the bridge of his nose he recalled hearing of Xavier and his school but it had been relatively quiet over there." What are you saying Doc" Tony asked with a hint of the answer already" These mutant powers equal my own, Wanda I understand is at college and has great power, imagine a thousand and imagine they do not have humanities best interests at heart"

Tony's heart began to pound considering the implications," what can we do?" Strange smiled "we need to work with the ones who do wish for peace, Xavier for one he has team and you need to meet him Tony, you need to work together".

….

The second anniversary dawned, how had it been two years already. Tony sat beside Pepper almost holding her hand too tight. He hated and loved this day. Tony pushed his glasses up and stared at the massive crowd that sprawled in front of them. It was an odd mix of mourning and celebration thought out the world and Tony struggled to balance those feelings within himself. He turned looking at Clint with his wife with Wanda beside them, they looked solemnly forward. Peter sat straight behind him listening quietly to the president's speech. Sam a couple of seats over had tears in his eyes. Scott still appeared to look uncomfortable around the hero's but held it back. Rhodey sat beside Tony and he gave Tony a small smile before facing the front, he felt the same as Tony he was sure. Bruce hadn't been able to make the trip and they had not heard from Thor in over a year he hoped he was ok. Tony felt Steve's absence so painfully that he struggled to catch his breath, he saw the man he had idolised as a child standing alone against an army, he would never back down from a fight. Pepper sensed his distress and squeezed his hand a little tighter, tears glistening in her eyes.

Jets flew overhead as the ceremony concluded, later they would be fireworks celebrations in honour of the returned. Tony planned something different. Happy pulled up at the hotel and Tony swiftly opened the door taking Morgan's and Pepper's hands, He nodded to his security as passed into the large function room separate from the main building. He had wanted to do this at home but getting everyone together was hard enough and it was easier to meet up here, in DC.

Tony was starting to think he had too much going on. The Expo would be ready in the new year every pavilion had been filled, ever presentation spot too. Pepper had dealt with the influx of sponsors and Tony was truly overwhelmed by the response. He had Spoken to Strange once more and he considered the conversation as helped himself to a soda. He finally had a meeting set up with Xavier and truthfully, he was anxious. The guy was genius he had read his papers and lecture notes his ideas were inspired. His train of thought was de railed as people began to arrive. Morgan ran to Clint and his youngest son ran to the far corner of the room following Morgan who had her tablet in her hands. Tony smiled as he pulled Clint into hug as his two eldest went to mingle with the other teenagers, Peter, Wanda, Cassie Lang and Shuri who followed her brother into the hall." Good to see you pal" Tony said as he released Clint. He gave a wry smile "you too man been a while hear you have been keeping busy" Tony shrugged "you know me". Groups naturally formed leaving Clint, Rhodey, Sam and Scott. They spoke about Tony's latest projects and what was going on at PYM tech to which Tony was interested. Morgan ran up and down showing Tony this and that before returning to the floor by the windows. Tony needed to talk to them all while he had them here. "Listen I know it's not a perfect situation but I need to discuss something with you, all of you "Tony motioned to Happy "Can you follow Happy I have secure room" None of them protested they had all been through so much and trusted Tony with their lives .Tony found Pepper quickly whispering where he was going she held his hand and brushed away a stray hair from his eyes, she could see he was anxious. Tony appeared shortly after with T'Challa and Hank Pym.

Tony looked around the room as the various members as they settled on the chairs, he clicked his watch to ensure that the room was secure which FRIDAY confirmed in his ear. Tony looked around at the people whom he shared so much history, humbled to be in the same room. He hadn't realised he had gone quiet until Rhodey spoke up "Tony?" Tony straightened and cleared his throat." Ok yes, I won't be long" he paced across the floor." I wanted to tell you a couple of things that have not been made public and I need a little advice "Clint raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Tony usually worked alone ploughing ahead with his own projects. "I agreed to restart SHIELD the right way, Fury asked me to take over as Director" Tony awaited the response with baited breath he had hardly proven himself a good leader in the past. "That's something Tony really I am sure you will do great "Clint said without a hint of Sarcasm. "There's a second in command spot if you want it Clint…you don't have to say yes or no…"but Clint interrupted "I'll take it Tony but I won't go into the field those days are over for me" Clint stood and Tony Shook his hand "Great that's sorted, Rhodey Sam I know you have other things going on but your knowledge would be invaluable I could really use your help." the two military men stood and Rhodey pulled him into his arms "of course buddy been getting restless" Sam stood a little further back "I, I would be glad to help out Tony, Steve he would of liked it if we stuck together" T'Challa rose " I cannot join but you will have the support of Wakanda we all have to live in this world, and the world has been given a second chance to improve" Tony was not expecting that, the Wakanda's had offered technology and support but never directly to an individual. "thank you, your highness, I am honoured "

Tony lost his train of thought for a moment as Rhodey gripped his arm, he felt a little lightheaded in response to the support his friends had shown. Hank Pym joined the group "I may not have gotten on with your Dad but King T'Challa is right we have been given a second chance we should cherish it " Hank then smiled back at Scott "We will help you where we can and I am sure ant-man will come in handy" Scott stared eyes wide "yes of course anything you need happy to help " he trailed off as his face flushed. " Thank you, Hank, Scott I really appreciate your support" Tony replied with a genuine grin as he allowed everyone to retake their seats.

Tony downed a glass of water before he continued. "Dr Strange approached me regarding a situation that may well get worse in the years to come" Tony paused a moment gathering his thoughts and the painful subject he was about to bring up." Because of the use of the stones here on Earth there has been and increase in mutations and these mutations in my understanding vary wildly" You could have cut the atmosphere with a blunt knife. "I am sorry how did that happen?" Scott said confused but eager to learn." Radiation, they were used three times and did more damage than we realised at the time beyond what we could see" The room remained quiet and Tony continued "some of these mutations cause powers that go beyond any of us with very few options if we at some point needed to engage if they became hostile"

"Have these mutants been hostile?" Rhodey asked realising Sam was thinking the same. Tony sat down the exhaustion of the day catching up with him. "In small pockets yes as I said it has the potential to get worse" T'Challa spoke up "my sister has concerns over this radiation and we will look further into the issue but we cannot fight each other again after our eyes have been opened to the dangers that lie in the stars"

The room fell respectfully silent as they considered the wise king's words, Tony could not have said it better. "I have a meeting set up with professor Charles Xavier, he has a school for gifted children, mutants. He has struggled to keep them safe and he has team who want peace among all human kind. With him, his team I need to find some common ground work with them toward avoiding conflict" Tony scrubbed his eyes and closed them for a moment. T'Challa approached standing in front of Tony placing a comforting hand on his shoulder Tony looked up "you have come far my friend and this is a worthy pursuit know your friends support you and that you follow a noble path"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, don't own the Avengers just play Disney and Marvel own them.**

**Just a quick note guys a quick review would mean the world to me, I have some interesting places I would like to take this story…**

The return of Tony stark part 3

Tony sat by the fire as Morgan ripped through her Christmas presents sent by so many that Tony and Pepper had kept some back "She going to have enough presents to last till her birthday!" Pepper exclaimed as they stored a few away. They had returned to their Lakehouse which they only managed to get out to during the holidays these days. They had taken up a house back in New York which was easier for all their work and Morgan loved her new school. Tony was due to meet up with Xavier in a couple of days thanks to a couple of false starts. Life didn't always cooperate. Tony stood stretched out wandering to find his favourite coffee, Peter and May were due in a few hours. They still had a lot of remodelling to do at their new house tucked away in the suburbs. Tony wished he had a little more input rather than leaving it to interior designers. Christmas dinner had gone surprisingly well leaving Pepper with May and Morgan with a movie Tony and Peter looked over the latest plans for the new SHIELD headquarters. 'I think they are great Mr Stark, really great' Peter said enthusiastically downing a can of soda. Tony smiled 'so it doesn't look like to modern art museum or anything like that?' Tony asked pulling up an Ariel view 'and this?' Peter smiled 'woah that's awesome' as the Ariel view revealed the building's formed the SHIELD logo. Tony ruffled Peter' hair which was getting difficult as the kid was now taller than Tony. ' Oh I almost forgot follow me kid' Tony said striding out the door and calling FRIDAY ' showtime FRIDAY' to which the AI responded' yes boss' They stopped on the steps as a brand new bright red Audi E-Tron pulled up ' merry Christmas Pete' Peter stared wide eyed at the car, he hadn't allowed Tony to buy him a car before happy with his slightly beat up truck' Mr Stark this is too much' Tony shook his head' kid you deserve it and you always think of others before yourself, let your self have this one yeah? Peter hugged Tony who choked out a laugh as Pepper and May looked out from the porch 'Tony really does care for Peter; I am glad that Peter has him 'May said with tears in her eyes as Pepper hugged her.

….

The school remined him to much of the many boarding schools he had been shipped off to as a child to feel comfortable. Tony loosened his tie and stared around the vast office as he waited for the professor. The young woman who had led him in here had bright pink hair and a warm smile Tony could have sworn her eyes had glowed a similar shade of pink as she turned to leave.

'Ah Mr Stark it is a pleasure to finally meet you.' Tony stood up and walked toward the professor shaking his hand. He then followed admiring the design of the sleek wheel chairs and couldn't help but consider how it could be improved and utilised for others. Tony cleared his throat, 'Professor I would like to thank you for agreeing to meet with me' Tony said sincerely. Xavier sat a little forward 'The world owes the Avengers a great debt and I know you have made many a personal sacrifices Mr Stark' Tony shifted uncomfortably 'Please call me Tony and there are others who have made greater sacrifices to get us to this point'. Xavier considered his words 'Ok Tony why are you here?' Tony shifted under the professor's gaze as a young woman walked in 'apologies professor this came urgently' she handed him a slim tablet. 'Tony meet Jean grey a former student of mine and now teacher' Tony rose and shook her hand 'pleasure to meet you 'Jean accepted his greeting and shared a final look with the professor before leaving' She doesn't trust me, does she?" Tony asked as the door closed, Xavier didn't answer. Tony decided to answer his question 'Due to use of the infinity stones there has been a surge in mutations and it is making some anxious. I understand the trouble in the past and I know that sadly my own father may have been involved in some of those events. A good friend advised me to come here a man I trust with my life. I have many allies good people whom are willing to follow my lead. I came here to ask if we could work together to stop these pockets of violence caused by what I believe given my intel to be rogue group of mutants. After all the world has been through, we cannot allow our selves to be torn apart to much has been sacrificed to get us here." Tony took a breath and the water the professor offered. 'You have changed a lot Tony I have observed your progress through the years and I am glad you have cthis request' he paused a moment and Tony felt his heart pound against his ribs. 'I would be honoured to work with you and your allies going forward but we need the correct rules and regulations to be put in place to protect us all' Tony sighed a breath of relief ' I have the best legal team in the world on my payroll professor I promise you this will work".

….

Tony stretched out in the chopper alone with no pilot he had a least been able to catch up on some sleep. The Expo was to start in January, the opening night had been sold out for months. Rumours were flying around the net regarding the hot topic of if Iron Man who make an appearance. Tony had not worn the suit since the battle at the Avengers compound. He had already planned to arrive in one of his classic suits via a Quinn jet. But he had to concentrate on his current destination, Wakanda. T'Challa had extended an invitation and Tony had already been working with Shuri on what he called a 'flexi Stark pad'. Shuri wasn't too happy with that name and he yet to win an argument with the strong-willed young woman.

The king was eager to work with Tony going forward on various projects mostly along the lines of education and career opportunities. Tony was finding it had to keep costs down on this new tablet which could basically be folded to the size of a credit card. He also had expanded his satellite networks to improve communication. FRIDAY alerted Tony to their proximity to the Wakandan shields and he sent the relevant access code which was swiftly accepted via the speakers. The chopper landed gently and Tony slipped on his customary sunglasses, especially helpful against the bright African sun. T' Challa's guards the fierce women who Tony had seen in battle flanked the king who welcomed Tony personally. "Greetings Tony, I hope you are well?" T'Challa steered Tony toward the wide glass doors' 'Yes I am well thank you, and you?' T'Challa smiled 'yes all has been well here and I understand you have been busy' Tony nodded and brushed his hand through his hair 'yes the world stops for no man'. The feast was extravagant with dancing and music and afterwards Shuri took Tony out to explore the city. Tonty smiled as Shuri shared a variety of stories and her various projects, Tony knew she would get along famously with Peter. Tony stopped in front of a stall filled with various handmade items. Shuri greeted the stall holder as Tony picked up a delicate blue and silver necklace on closer inspection, he realised it was virbranium beads. Shuri smiled 'it is quite beautiful' she spoke to the stall holder again. 'my daughter Morgan she would …' Shuri cut him off 'He says it is a gift for your daughter' Shuri held out small bag and Tony delicately dropped the necklace in, 'thank you' Tony said quietly to the smiling man touched by such a simple gesture of kindness.

Tony sat back as music pounded in the background while Shuri explained the various ways they have used virbranium over time. Tony's mind span with possibilities though he was well aware of how closely they guarded the Virbranium, Tony understood. T'Challa strode in leaving his guards behind, Tony stood respectably as Shuri laughed. "Is my sister running away with her ideas again?' Tony laughed 'I am struggling to keep up I will admit' T'Challa sat beside Tony as Shuri spoke to one of her fellow scientists. 'Tony I am going to grant you a quantity of virbranium on a yearly basis, years ago we feared to allow virbranium to leave our borders. Through my own experience and on my sister's advice I trust you to use it wisely' Tony sat stunned staring at the king. T'Challa smiled and patted him on the shoulder 'Come my friend we shall go and eat and you can share your experience with meeting the Professor Xavier"

….

Morgan sat leaning on Tony's shoulder as they sat by the lakeside watching the sun set, Tony stretched out his legs and pulled out the small bag he had carried it from Wakanda,' Here you are little miss' Tony said handing her the delicate bag. Morgan rarely asked for gifts she was always happier to build something with Tony. like the tiny robot they had built together for her science fair. Tony sure hoped it would win first prize, it was built by Stark's after all. Morgan threw her arms around Tony's neck 'Thank you Daddy!' She held it out and Tony clipped around her neck ruffling her hair as he finished. Morgan cried out for him to stop messing with her hair and settled back beside him. 'Are you excited daddy for the expo? Tony looked over the lake and smiled 'sure I am Morguna it will be great just wait and see'

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers Marvel and Disney do.**

Chapter 4

On January first Tony launched out of the Quinn jet which flew on auto pilot over the city. Suddenly he was thrown back years. He had rebuilt his mark iii which he salvaged along with the rest of his original suits from the ocean. Not even his house, his whole house landing on top of them destroyed them. His mark I was in a museum and the rest in storage Peter and Morgan had been thrilled to accompany Tony to one of his secure warehouses, Pepper had declined only after did Tony realise why. They had both chatted endlessly as Tony pulled out his old suits asking a million questions between them. When he found his mark iii, he had forgotten how beat up it was. His mind drifted to his 'time heist 'mission with Steve as they joked about their out costumes. Morgan had tapped at his ribs and he looked down to see she was pointing at Peter. Tony strode over and saw what Peter was holding, a protype Tony had created of Steves shield though, he wasn't happy with the design and never showed it to the man. 'I miss him I grew up reading about him and studied everything about the war and the howling commandos, they will never be Avengers again will there Mr Stark?' Peter asked not taking his eyes of the shield. Tony sighed brushing his hands through his hair looking into Morgan's brown eyes.' They are still heroes Peter, different but with the same goals.' Tony recalled taking the shield in his hands and looking over the old armour hanging on the rails, it gave him an idea.

Tony landed in a perfect hero pose as Pepper called it raising his arms as the crowd screamed and chanted. Tony's helmet flipped up and he walked slowly across the stage smiling at Pepper and Morgan who stood just off stage. Suddenly FRIDAY rang out a proximity warning and Tony's heart skipped a beat as his scans identified to objects entering the atmosphere. The ships buzzed the expo and then took off at once. Tony's suit was as functional as any of the others and he didn't hesitate to take off after the two unidentified ships, to be honest he had expected such an event earlier considering what had transpired with Thanos. But not on the opening night of his expo. He was beginning to think these things were cursed. Rhodey buzzed in his ear, 'Rhodey… you…are…retired…what …are…you …doing?' Rhodey was only at the expo to show his support and people loved the war machine. Tony heard a string of curse words over the comms 'Language!' Tony replied with as sudden Pang of nostalgia, god he missed him. Tony had reached as high as his suit could take him and he hovered and watched the ships jump into hyperspace through a hexagonal window. Rhodey hovered beside him as jets flew beneath them 'you think they were friendlies? Rhodey asked as they descended back down toward the city 'I don't think so pal they were scouts; we are going to need back up 'Tony had already contacted Shuri well aware that they scanned the whole planet for threats. His com cracked as he landed in central park 'Yes Stark we saw them we couldn't get our jets there quick enough they have left the solar system I believe' Shuri said confidently. Tony flipped back he helmet of his suit; he had forgotten how uncomfortable his mark iii was. 'Can you keep watch Shuri I will have my own satellites repositioned and sync up 'Shuri confirmed she would keep him updated of any changes. Tony brushed his hair out of his eyes and stood quietly in the dark park 'Tones?' Rhodey said placing his hand on Tony's red and gold armoured shoulder.' I've got a bad feeling on this one pal'

…..

Tony still couldn't get through to the Benatar, Thor had only sent one message in the past year and it had been brief and unhelpful. The media was in a frenzy with too many people attempting to make contact with hm. Tony had a good team who redirected only the most urgent messages to him personally, Fury had called Tony's private number and they debated calling in Danvers. Tony advised they should hold off for now well aware her duties were spread across the galaxy. He also owed her his life and they had gained a level of mutual respect. Earth couldn't solely be dependant on her however, despite the fact she kicked ass in defence of the Earth. She had a direct link to Fury now as they all did via the holographic coms set up during those five years the world stood still in mourning. The expo continued, Tony couldn't afford to cancel the whole thing and he would not of anyway. It was much more than just feeding his ego as many thought, he was doing it to bring together the best and brightest and current events made that even more important to the future of the planet. 'Boss Peter is in trouble there is a situation' Tony bounced up from his chair 'what's going on?' he said as he tapped on a concealed unit in the wall 'a gang with advanced alien technology attempted to steal a security van they have hostages within a bank ' Pulling his shirt up Tony attached the housing unit to his chest as FRIDAY displayed the coordinates. Tony realised Peter was still home for the holidays and Tony knew the kid wouldn't have hesitated to get involved, he was to much of a hero for that. Tony launched out of his office heading downtown, FRIDAY was unable to contact KAREN and Tony felt a chill flood him while he pushed the thrusters to their maximum output, hold on kid Tony thought, hold on.

Tony alerted the units on the ground of his approach, of course Iron Man had not been seen fighting or defending Earth In some time but they didn't question his presence as he hovered across from the bank his scanners finding the hostages in one area, three others toward the back and one was alone. 'Boss I am picking up alien energy signatures use caution' Tony rolled his eyes but, in his heart, he knew how dangerous this was. Some technology had never been recovered after the whole mess on Coney Island some enterprising bystander clearly managed to get away with something. 'FRIDAY where is Peter?' Tony asked as he hovered closer finalising his attack route 'unconscious boss in the vault basement level' Tony felt his heart skip a beat they had managed to knock out Spiderman? How. He couldn't think on that now the kid was alive that was the best news he had for now. Tony informed the officer in charge of his plan and he gave the go ahead, Tony took a breath and flew headlong into the window in moments they were all down, he turned as FRIDAY attempted to warn him as a purple blast hit is boot, he landed and the thug soon realised it would take a lot more to take down Iron Man. Tony strode confidently forward despite pain shooting up his leg, Tony reached up and pulled off his mask he was just a kid, he span him round and marched out handing him to the closest officer he turned quickly ushering out the six hostages. Once they were clear he jogged down to the basement and quickly found the vault. He easily sliced through the door and stepped through the opening, he would have to pay for that later, He saw Peter tied up and bundled in the corner 'FRIDAY?' Tony knelt beside Peter as FRIDAY confirmed a concussion. Tony sighed and cut the ropes gently throwing Peter over his shoulder. Peter stirred' 'Mr…Stark no..no… it…. its 'Tony was about to tell him to be quiet as half a dozen spherical objects bounded toward them. Tony swiftly threw Peter toward the corner covering him hoping that is amour would be enough as the air exploded around them.

Peter coughed into consciousness his senses going wild as he glanced around in the darkness, He trusted his senses and realised he was in a very small space. His eyes took moments to adjust as he saw the familiar glow of Tony's reactor. Peter couldn't shift the debris or get any closer to Tony half buried in the rubble. 'Mr Stark…can 'he coughed again and shook his head 'Tony?' Peter struggled to draw breath his mind flying back to the warehouse, the vulture all those years ago. No. He had done it then he had shifted the rumble he was stronger than this, He braced himself against the wall and pushed upwards and the rubble shifted as he broke free. Peter paused to feel any shift in the ground. Tony appeared to be under some kind of beam which was holding up a huge wedge of concrete. His enhanced senses helping him see in the dim glow given off by Tony's suit. Those thugs were right, they were no ordinary criminals and they said they would kill Iron Man. Peter cursed how had he of allowed himself to get knocked out he was better than that. Peter crawled under the beam and asked for FRIDAY. He quickly got a response relayed by KAREN. 'Boss has concussion, burns to his right leg and several abrasions the suit is holding' Peter gasped 'he's ok apart from that? how the…' He stopped mid-sentence as Tony began to stir shifting rubble above his head 'stay still Mr Stark help will be here soon KAREN sent out a distress call they will know where to find us' Tony's helmet slid back and he turned and looked at Peter 'you…you… ok… kid?' Peter nodded 'yes sir I am sorry...' Tony began to cough violently his eyes closing as he fell unconscious. 'FRIDAY replace Mr Starks helmet this air won't do him any good'. Peter shifted further forward on his stomach placing his hand across the reactor on Tony's chest 'it will be alright Tony; it will be alright'

…


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Peter found himself drifting in the dark. He glanced up to see the steady glow radiating from Tony's chest, he hadn't woken up. Peter tied to think of anything than being stuck in here waiting for help while they were supposed to be to ones doing the rescuing. He loved college he truly did but it had taken him away from being Spiderman and he was itching to get back to New York full time. Tony had told him that his education had to come first there would always be bad guys waiting when he got back. He couldn't argue with that. Tony had all but retired the Iron man allowing others to step up and to be honest he had other things he had to deal with. Including the threat of another alien attack. Peter had watched along with everyone else when Iron Man chased after the ships at the Expo followed by the war machine, they hadn't been seen together in years.

But right now, he was trapped and hurt and Peter realised he hadn't learned as much as he thought running headlong into the bank with no planning attempting to be the hero. He should have called Tony but deep down he felt he still had something to prove. When he returned thrown into that horrendous battle, he just wanted to find Tony who had been so badly hurt by Thanos on Titian. Tony rarely let down his defences but Peter still recalled how he had spoken so proudly about Captain America in front of thousands on that battlefield with tears in his eyes, Peter was proud to be his friend. Tony was a husband and father to an amazing little girl but he didn't hesitate to include Peter and May despite having so little time to himself these days. He even bought him a car which made the envy of many on campus.

Peters head shot up as he heard a pained groan coming from Tony as his spider sense suddenly alerted him to something, something was coming. He braced himself for whatever danger might come their way though he could hardly fight in such a confined space. Familiar red and orange sparks flew in their direction Peter smiled as the wizard strange came to kneel beside Peter ' Hello Peter I am afraid the emergency services are struggling to get to you I offered my assistance' Peter smiled and shuttered ' thank you he's not to badly hurt be he hasn't woken up ' Strange nodded 'Peter get yourself though the portal it leads to the sanctum Wong will look after you I need to get Stark to his doctors' Peter nodded and with one last glance he crawled out through the portal. 'Ok Tony lets get you out of here' Strange murmured as another portal reappeared.

…

'Geez I am fine just a bit bashed up' Tony exclaimed sitting on the bed. He winced as the stitches stretched a little over his eyebrow. Tonty glanced down at his leg past the sweat pant that had been rolled up wrapped with the bandage developed by his old college Dr Cho. His doctor held up his hands as Pepper strode in. Now he was in trouble. As soon as he woke up, he checked on Peter who was currently with Strange, his identity intact. God, he owed the Doc again for saving them. Pepper just hugged him. Tony sighed and smiled as Pepper sat beside him.' So first you go after alien ships and now dive straight into a bank robbery? I love Tony and I know you can't just stop its been as I said my biggest failure' Tony took her hand 'I couldn't let the kid get hurt Pep I just couldn't I don't normally just well….' He threw up his hands. Pepper leaned on his shoulder 'So what was their plan do you know?' Pepper asked glancing down at his leg.' No but I will don't worry about that 'Tony slipped off the bed and tried his weight wincing as Pepper brought a crutch over which he took quietly along with the one beside the bed' Lets go home 'Pepper said walking slowly beside Tony as they stepped through the elevator.

….


End file.
